A vehicle barricade is a device which is disposed across a roadway for interdicting traffic along the roadway. The barricade normally comprises a barrier plate which is pivotal between a lowered, passage permitting position, and a raised, passage preventing, position. The barrier plate is normally pivoted by means of an hydraulic cylinder and piston assembly, and the operating mechanism may be disposed below or above ground. Also, a guard booth is conveniently located, in many applications, adjacent the barricade in order to permit personal observance of the vehicle and its occupants.
The guard operating the barricade has, heretofore, been required to continuously monitor a great many operations, including the mechanisms used for operating the barricade, the barricade itself, as well as the approaching vehicle and occupants thereof. Many locations have a high use rate, thereby increasing the tendency of the guard to be distracted from his surveillance of the many operations which he must monitor. Failure to continuously monitor all required operations may result in the barricade being unusable when most required, such as in the event of a terrorist attack.
From the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a barricade system which minimizes the number of operations which the guard must monitor. It is desirable that the guard be able to concentrate on the approach of vehicles, and their occupants, and not be distracted by other ancillary matters, such as equipment operation.
The disclosed invention is an apparatus and method for operating a vehicle barricade which permits the guard to concentrate his attention on the approaching vehicles, and minimizes his monitoring of equipment operations. The apparatus is expandable for handling a number of barricades, and a central processor performs the equipment monitoring operations, and notifies the guard in the event of a malfunction. Visual indication lamps permit the guard to ascertain the operative condition of all equipment with a mere glance, and inoperative equipment is visually and audibly brought to his attention. Furthermore, the central controller automatically pivots the barrier plate to the raised position in the event of any one of a number of defined emergency conditions, and also permits the barricade to be operated automatically without a guard.